


Will You Love Me? (Tomorrow)

by wckdklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, M/M, Sort of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdklaine/pseuds/wckdklaine
Summary: What if Kurt would've talked to Blaine before he left the apartment in New York?





	Will You Love Me? (Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi so for this just sort of pretend that Rachel had gotten a hotel room and had left Finn alone for the night. it sort of only makes sense that way hfdhjfjhd

Blaine stirred awake from his restless sleep after hearing voices coming from beyond the curtains. Last night had been the hardest thing he’d ever gone through. He and Kurt still lied in the same bed, daring not to touch or so much as look at each other throughout the night. Blaine found it especially hard when he would break himself out of his thoughts long enough to hear Kurt’s muffled sobs into his pillows. The first time he’d caught it, he tried to put a soothing hand to Kurt’s upper back, but Kurt had feverishly pushed his arm away and sobbed harder into his pillow. Blaine backed off after that, Kurt making it obvious he couldn’t handle physical comfort from the other boy, or any comfort at all. 

“Been waiting for somebody to come out,” Blaine heard Kurt’s broken voice come from outside the dividers, devastated at the tone in which his boyfriend (but was he his boyfriend?) was speaking. “Was hoping it’d be Blaine,” Kurt continued, and Blaine could hear the disappointment racked in his voice.

It took everything Blaine had in him not to jump out of bed in that moment, preparing himself to talk to Kurt. He still held so much love in his heart for the boy, despite his dense mistake, and it was so hard for him to be able to hear how broken Kurt was, not even able to see his face.

The conversation continued on, Finn asking if the boys were okay. Were they  _ okay _ ? Of course not. Finn had seen it all, the radio silent walk home, Blaine trying to catch up to Kurt’s rushing body the entire time. He saw the awkward night in the apartment, Kurt changing into his pajamas silently, ignoring Blaine’s begs to talk to him. The only time Kurt acknowledged Blaine was when Blaine asked if he was sleeping on the couch. Kurt had only shook his head at that, pulling the covers down over himself and immediately took to laying on his side, staring at nothing specific on the wall.

“I kind of feel like I’m gonna die,” Kurt’s voice spoke softly, snapping Blaine back into reality. The boy’s voice was so quiet, Blaine almost didn’t catch it. But he did, and his breathing immediately shifted. He tried taking deeper breaths, not wanting the boys in the living room to know he was awake until they said their goodbyes.  _ No,  _ he thought.  _ Kurt’s the love of my life, there’s no way I could make him feel like this. No way.  _ Tears started streaming down Blaine’s face as sobs racked through his body, shaking back and forth from his sitting position on the bed. Finn didn’t respond to Kurt’s admission, immediately making Blaine feel worse. He continued sobbing on the bed until he heard the door slam, signaling Finn had made his final exit from the loft.

Blaine composed himself, as much as he could in that moment, and took some tissues from Kurt’s bedside table, dabbing them at his tear soaked face. He didn’t care about his appearance in the moment, but also didn’t want Kurt to think he was asking for sympathy, going out to talk with a tear stained face. He got as cleaned up as he could and smoothed his pajama shirt, folding back the curtains that separated Kurt’s bed and the living room.

Kurt noticed the movement from the corner of his eyes and looked, capturing a puffy eyed and strung out Blaine from his glance. He immediately shot his glare down to his full cup of coffee, still not having enough courage to drink it without throwing it back up. Blaine trotted into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup from the french press that resided the dining table. He had a small sip from his mug and took a seat on the couch next to Kurt’s seat, noting the boy hadn’t taken a drink from his glass.

His eyes fell and he sat his cup down on the coffee table, making a noise that caught Kurt’s attention. He decided that was progress and festered up enough courage to finally push a sentence through.

“Please talk to me,” he spoke to the boy in front of him, clad in a cardigan with messy hair and tear stained cheeks. They caught each other’s gazes and Blaine’s eyes melted with guilt when he saw the crushed expression on the other man’s face.

“What am I supposed to say, Blaine? You  _ cheated _ on me,” Kurt’s voice filled with venom as he spoke, but he folded into himself and placed his hands in his face. Blaine could hear Kurt’s sobs and see the change in his frame, but before he could speak Kurt took his face from his hands and opened his mouth.

“W-Was I just not enough for you? That’s basically what you said last night. Blaine, I tried. I tried s-so hard. Do you have any idea how hard things are for me here? Why couldn’t you just w-wait for me?” Kurt stumbled over his words, body racked with sobs as he sat, holding his knees and rocking in his chair. Blaine’s eyes filled to the brim with tears and he made his way over to Kurt’s chair, leaning in. He touched his hand to Kurt’s face and Kurt shot back, standing up from his chair as he dashed his way to the opposite wall, sliding down it. He hid his face in his hands again, for the umpteenth time, and continued sobbing.

Blaine stood from his kneeling position by the chair and made his way to the wall Kurt was currently residing at. Careful to maintain his distance, Blaine stood a few feet away from Kurt and softly spoke to him.

“Kurt,” he spoke in a quiet voice, careful not to upset Kurt any further. “You’re enough. You’re more than enough. Please, you’re all I could ever ask for. I fucked up so badly. That guy? He means absolutely  _ nothing _ to me. I was lonely, and you weren’t picking up, and I just needed  _ something.  _ I certainly can’t justify my actions, but you have to understand to some extent. I needed you and you weren’t there. You  _ haven’t been _ there and things were happening for me. Big things. I just felt as if you didn’t want me anymore,” Blaine spoke continuously, not even stopping more than twice to take a breath. Kurt looked up from his hands and took a breath, taking in Blaine’s face. His eyes were wide and puffy, evident he’d been crying for most of the morning. He was still in his pajamas from the previous night and he hadn’t done his hair, some gel still leftover in his hair.

“Stop Blaine, please,” Kurt spoke, stopping Blaine from rambling on. He stood from his seat on the floor and stepped closer to Blaine. Blaine’s breathing hitched and the tears falling from his eyes stopped, trying to compose himself for Kurt.

“It doesn’t matter that he didn’t mean anything. What matters is that you were unfaithful. How am I supposed to trust you now? In a few hours, you have a flight back to Ohio. He’s there and I’m here. What if I don’t pick up again? Will you just go right back to him?” Kurt’s voice broke at the final question, but he kept his tears at bay. Blaine’s eyes softened at his vulnerability and he took a step toward Kurt.

“I’ll stay here,” Blaine spoke with assurance dripping in his words. Kurt scoffed and turned himself, to where he’d be facing the wall.

“You’re insane. You still have to finish high school, Blaine,” Kurt reasoned with him, speaking straight to the wall. Blaine turned himself to the same position as the other boy, covering his view of the brick wall.

“Can I touch you?” Blaine spoke softly, praying he’d get the answer he hoped for. “ _ Please _ ,” he emphasised, voice breaking at the words. Kurt looked at him as a tear fell down the latter’s face, and he reluctantly touched Blaine’s face with his thumb, wiping the tear away. He cautiously nodded, and that was all the notice Blaine needed. He wrapped his strong arms around Kurt’s shoulders, as his face found the crook of Kurt’s neck. Tears immediately fell at the warmth of Kurt’s body and he sobbed into the nape of his neck, not caring how embarrassing this was.

Kurt stroked the back of Blaine’s head lightly and let his rainfall down as well sobbing on to Blaine’s bulky shoulders. Blaine lifted his head from Kurt’s neck as he felt the tears through his thin, cotton shirt.

“I love you, Kurt. I don’t want to love anyone other than you. Ever. Please believe me,” Blaine squeaked out, in between sobs. Kurt looked at his boyfriends loving face and let his guard drop, pulling Blaine in for a kiss. As their lips connected, Kurt couldn’t help but feel different. Before, when they kissed, a sense of overwhelming pride took over Kurt, knowing he was the first to touch those lips, and hoping he would be the last. Now, as Blaine tried to deepen the kiss, Kurt felt a sense of hurt flush through him. Someone else had been here. Someone else had felt Blaine in the way he had before. The thought made him shiver and he pushed Blaine off of him lightly, closing himself off again. He disconnected their arms abruptly and made his way to his division of the apartment.

“Your flight’s in a couple of hours. You need to get ready and pack up,” Kurt explained, grabbing Blaine’s bags and furiously packing the few things he had drug out of his bag the previous day. Blaine made his way to where Kurt was and looked on to him sadly, knowing something had changed.

“What just happened, Kurt?” Blaine whispered. Kurt gave him a quick glance before noticing the disappointed look on Blaine’s face, and instantly looked away, dragging his focus back to packing. He unpacked the outfit Blaine had planned in his suitcase and laid it on the bed, neatly and orderly.

“Get dressed. I’m going to the bathroom,” Kurt spat out, making his way through the curtains and to the bathroom door. He could hear Blaine’s footsteps behind him and that only made him move more quickly, slamming the door behind him when he reached it. He urgently turned on the sink and slid down the door, letting sobs afflict his body blindly. He was aware Blaine was right on the other side of the door, so he shoved his face into his knees and sobbed. He sobbed until his throat was achy and dry and then turned off the sink. Directly after, he heard Blaine’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Kurt, please open the door. I need to know you’re okay,” Blaine spoke with concern in his voice, but Kurt ignored it completely, shutting off his emotions and turning on autopilot.

“Go get dressed, Blaine. I’ll call you a cab.” And so he did.

The cab arrived twenty minutes later. Blaine’s outfit had been put on and his hair was gelled to his head, everything as normal as usual. No words were spoken between the boys, the haunting silence of the night finding them again. Kurt sent Blaine off with a gentle smile and a promise of, “I’ll text you later.”

Blaine awoke from his flight an hour and a half later, checking his phone. There was no sign of Kurt, aside from his lockscreen photo. A picture of Kurt that Blaine had taken before he left for New York at the Lima Bean, Kurt posing for the photo by kissing the side of his coffee cup. Blaine smiled at the fond memory but sighed as he exited the plane, discontent filling his heart.

_ We’ll be happy again, someday _ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> oH angst. i love hurting myself. i wrote this pretty quickly because i was rewatching 4x04 (ouch) and it hurt me when Blaine told Finn that Kurt wouldn't talk to him. but i hope you liked it anyways, and thank you for reading! (p.s. love that little jagged little tapestry title reference i did hehe)


End file.
